Little tooth
by firetype77
Summary: Just after Littlefoot loses his mother and his wondering the lands alone he accidentally stumbles into a nest with a broken egg and gets egg goop all over him. Suddenly the parents of the egg think that he's their hatchling.
1. Chapter 1

**Littletooth**

**I don't own the land before time.**

There he was walking in the mysterious beyond walking alone and scared. Littlefoot lost his mother and now was just trying to survive in this most unforgiving of places for a hatchling to be the aching in his stomach too much to ignore.

"Got to find something to eat." He wines. Walking along he finds alone bush the first he's seen in this baron waste land and scurries over to it happily munching on the leaves.

Unbeknown to him was a lurking danger watching him from the rock a small distance away. A fast running sharp tooth licking its jaws as it eyes him.

The young long neck finished his meal and continued on his way. Not realizing the creature that following him.

Sharp tooth then takes off after him screeching as it does so. Little foot hears the screech and sees the sharp tooth galloping toward him and takes off trying to get away from it.

"Help Somebody!" Little foot cries out as he does so.

The chase goes on and little foot sees a cave and darts into it the sharp tooth still after him. They run through the darkness of the cave Little foot sees a light at the end of the cave and rushes to it. This leads him down a cliff and slides down it to find himself into a forest. Little foot sees the sharp tooth coming down the cliff not giving up his chase.

The pursuit goes on as the two dipping and dodging through the foliage Little foot's trips over a branch stumbling into a nest getting covered in a strange goop.

"Rrrrrrraaa!" Sharp tooth screeches readying to eat the young long neck. Little foot covers his eyes waiting to be eaten but nothing happens.

Just then he feels his self being lifted up into the air. He opens his eyes and screams loudly there he is face to face with a large black and blue female Sharp tooth. He turns his head and there's another one hold him by the tail this one however is a male green with yellow strips. The black one moves in closer to him he flinches. _'This might be worst then the other one'_ he thinks what maybe his last thoughts.

"Wha? Ha ha hay stop that. " Little foot giggles. Instead of eating him the black licking and making comforting noises to him.

The green one place's Little foot on his back while the black on searches the nest. Looking down the nest appears to have been ransacked all the eggs smashed.

'_That what that stuff was' _He thinks as he watches the female shift the ruminants their nest. Not really able to move do to fact his was still exhausted from the chase and see as how they didn't seem like they were going to eat him he saw this as a good time to rest and curls up letting his sleepiness take hold of him.

She then starts roaring and screeching to the male in sharp tooth.

"It looks like this is the only one that made it Fang." She says in a depressed voice looking to her mate.

"It's not a total lose we found one before it was too late let's take him back to the new nest now Sun." he tells her feeling how much her heart hurt by the loss.

They both start off deeper into the forest carrying Little foot with them.

**A.N. this was a request by Mrs. Bumblebee sorry for the shortness I've got testing the week but will be updating spring break.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New start**

**Still don't own LBT**

_"It looks like this is the only one that made it Fang." She says in a depressed voice looking to her mate._

_"It's not a total lose we found one before it was too late let's take him back to the new nest now Sun." he tells her feeling how much her heart hurt by their loss._

_They both start off deeper into the forest carrying Little foot with them fully asleep._

The two mates moved along the dense shrubbery and trees Sun looks over at her hatchling then to her mate.

"Well Fang what shall we name him?" Sun asks Fang as they walk along in sharp tooth.

"Good question me dear let's wait for the time being." He answers thoughtfully taking a look at what they believe is his hatchling as the reach a large rock formation deep within the forest.

This is where they took shelter during the earth shake as it would have to act as a nest now that their old one was destroyed. They walk inside there was a good amount of space and keep them out of the rain so it wasn't all bad though their still sadden by the loss of their eggs.

"Why don't stay here and rest my love while I go get something for our young one to lie in." Sun cooed softly to her mate as he set down Little foot.

"That be lovely Sun don't worry about a thing I'll keep an eye on him." Fang says sleepily as she leaves them alone.

"I think I'll join you in a nap little one." Fang smile down at the sleeping Little foot and curled around him.

Sometime passes and Little foot begin to wake up.

"*Yawn* Where am I?" Little foot yawns as he looks around then sees he's sleeping next to a huge green male shape tooth as he holds back a scream then he remember what happened earlier and slow gets up sneaking away from the sleeping Fang.

Little foot makes it to the outside of the rock shelter and looks back feeling proud he snuck away out here from the sharp tooth so he holds his head up high not looking to see where he's going and kicks a rock causing the green sharp tooth to stir.

"Oh no not again." Little foot say running off into the forest as the older dinosaur see him and starts to stand chase after him.

"Get back here!" Fang roars at the Little foot as he takes off but sadly the young long neck doesn't understand and runs faster till he loses sight of his chaser and cover behind a tree.

This little one was fast for his age Fang thought to himself he was almost proud of how fast the hatchling could run if it wasn't from him. He'd make a great hunter one day.

"Stop right now." He screeches to Little foot but sees his little one run onward. But knowing the forest better than the hatchling goes out of sight and waits for him to stop.

When he did Fang slowly comes out of his hiding place and around the other side of the tree.

"Gotta you little trouble maker." Fang growls in a low voice as the Little foot yelps trying to get away but is garbed by his tail.

Little foot was shocked when the sharp tooth came out of nowhere and grabbed him.

Fang takes back Little foot to the cave where his mate was waiting for them as she finished fixing a nest for their hatchling to sleep in.

"Where have you two been?" Sun ask seeing Fang was agitated with something then saw the hatchling looking very sheepishly as the ground.

"This thought he'd go running off and gave me one heck of a chase." Fang answered as he placed Little foot in front of her and glared down at him.

"Hee oh come now Fang the little one doesn't know any better." Sun say nuzzling her mate to calm him and as always it works.

"Mmm I think I've thought of a name for him how dose Swift foot?" he say calming down.

"That's sounds wonderful love why don't you finish your nap Swift Foot while I watch him for a while?" Sun said.

While they talk Little foot is shocked at what he's seeing shape teeth are support to be big and mean but these two were acting like he was their hatchling. Just then the male Sharp tooth goes back inside the cave and he's felt with the female who is now looking down at him with an all most motherly look on her face.

"Hi." Little foot says as bends down and begins licking him clean causing him to buster with laughter.

**A.N**

Sorry for the wait


	3. Chapter 3

River Play

**I don't own the Land before Time**

When the older sharp tooth was done cleaning him off little foot shakes his body. He then looks up at the lager creature that seemed to be smiling at him.

The smile however was familiar to him like he'd seen it before. That's when his thoughts went back to a memory of his mother, and how she'd do the same thing to him went he was younger. When realization finally comes to him they thought he was their hatchling!

He wasn't sure how to go about this on one hand he was a long neck not a sharp tooth and on the other he wasn't along anymore pulse they both were really seemed to care about him.

Little foot was pulled from his thoughts when black and blue sharp tooth nudges he to stand and starts to that a few steps then look back at him.

"Come on Swift Foot." Sun calls looking back at her hatchling.

"I can't understand you." Little foot says as turns his head to the side.

Sun turns her head forward the looks back at him Little Foot finally gets it and starts to walk over to and she begins to lead him back in to the forest.

While they were walking Little Foot wonders where they were going when Sun suddenly stopped in front of him.

Little Foot sees what they were walking to was a creek.

"How you know I was thirsty?" Little Foot asks as he runs over to drink his fill.

Sun goes over to join her hatchling in drinking from the cool stream.

Swift Foot finishes drinking first and begins to splashing and playing in the water. Sun loves the sound of here little one's laughter and splashes joins him in his play.

Little having a great time with his adopted sharp tooth mother when the sky starts to turn black and the older dinosaur looks up. She then stops and moves him back to dry land.

"Time to go little one." Sun says as starts guiding them back to the cave.

When they get back Fang is wait from them.

"Looks like you two made it just in time." Fang says as the sky water begins falling down outside.

"I'll say dear." Sun says to her mate.

"I finished the nest while you two were out." He tells her.

"It lovely Fang." She says as walks over to it and lays her fatigued body down in to the soft materials.

Sun then calls Little Foot over to her he comes over to her and he lies down in the fluffy nest. Sun pulls him closer to her insuring he stays warm through the night.

Little was a bit taken back by the course of events as he watched the two sharp teeth convers with one another. That's when Little Foot decided that he'd stay with his new adopted family as drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to him how ever was the fact that starting tomorrow his life would be taking a big turn.

**Thanks for hanging in there everyone**


End file.
